Lost then Found
by uchihasai1lover
Summary: A girl that has been lost for 16 years is about to be found. If she's willing to be. As team 7 without Naruto go to find the long lost sister of the loudest ninja ever. story is better than summary trust me, will be a SaiXoc eventually
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's a little story I had started on DA but I was disappointed in it so I'm redoing it here.

Hope you all enjoy it! ; )

"What? How can you loose a child for 16 years?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

Yamato chimed in, "How'd you figure out she existed in the first place?"

Tsunade pinched her brow and let out a sigh of frustration. "We were going through our census and we found a birth certificate that had fallen behind the drawer." She had swivelled away from them in her chair to stare out the window.

"I've sent some shinobi to do a little research on her. The sound had taken her the night the nine tailed fox attacked. In all the chaos no one noticed." Her voice was somber.

"What's your plan now?" Kakashi asked.

She swivelled back to them with the fierceness back on her face. "We're going to bring her home of course!" She pounded her fist on the desk in front of her.

"Wont someone hold a grudge for being forgotten so long?" Sai asked. He had been with team Kakashi for a year now and had a better grasp at emotions than when he first met them.

"Is that why Naruto isn't here? In case she does hold a grudge and doesn't want to come?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed again, "Yes, that's why I'm only sending you four." She nodded at Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Sai. "From what we were able to gather on her she's staying in a large city in the Land of Rice." She stood up from her chair and walked over to a filing cabinet. She yanked open the stuffed drawer and pulled out a folder. She walked back to her desk and plopped down.

She motioned them forward as she fingered through the folder. They all complied and were standing in front of her desk. She found what she was looking for and flipped the folder around so they all could see it

It was a small picture of a jumble of people. Tsunade pointed to a red head who was laughing at something. "That's her. Her name is Kumori Uzamaki, and she's staying in the city Iris. It's about two days of travel away from Konoha. Once you get there you have a week to convince her to come with you. If she cannot be convinced your last option is force."

She brought the folder back and looked at it, "Remember she knows nothing of Konoha, she most likely doesn't even know her name, this is a delicate mission and needs to be treated as such. You all leave in an hour. I'll see you at the gate."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is just a warning for yall, I know it's a no no to switch persons, you know 1st, or 3rd , but once the story gets settled and the characters aren't acting as a group it's gonna change, cause I can't start it one way without ending it another so yup that's it : ) enjoy!

Team 7, with the exception of Naruto, had met Tsunade at the gate and headed off to Iris. They reached it within good time and headed for the nearest inn. An elderly man got them their two rooms and they settled down, men in one and Sakura in the other.

They started searching in the morning. They all had been looking all day and had nothing to show for it. It was nearly 7:00 and Kakashi decided it was time for dinner. They headed into small Dango restaurant. It was basically empty, with the exception of a drunk at the bar.

They settled down in a booth and waited for a waitress. They heard her first, she had wooden sandals on and she 'clip clopped' up to their table. They were all in a stupor when she asked, "What can I get you guys?" She was wearing a usual restaurant uniform and her red hair in a ponytail and clipped up so it jetted out around her head, she was short and had a matured bust for a 16 year old. And of all her features, they all recognized very well, those blue eyes.

"Are you not ready yet?" She asked politely. "No, no, we're ready." Kakashi cooly recovered after the awkward silence. They all gave her their orders and she walked away with them.

"Who was supposed to check restaurants?" Yamato hissed. They all shrugged.

"Well the important thing is that we found her quickly." Sai stated.

"True. But how do we approach from here is the next problem." Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book.

"I think force would be easy." Sai said which in response got him a smack on the head from Sakura. "What? Look at her. She's tiny. It'd be very easy." Right then a breaking of wood was heard from the bar. The drunk was on the floor courtesy of no one other than, the girl. Kumori Uzamaki.

"Out you old pervert!" She yelled as the manager dragged him out.

"She's defiantly Naruto's sister." Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Everyone nodded in agreement with him.

sorry they've been so short but they will get longer I promise!

I love my reviewers, well I have 1 reviewer, but still I love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

After their run in with Kumori at the restaurant Team 7 had difficulty finding her again. They had split up in order to increase their chances of finding her.

Sai was in a park walking through it just as casually as he could. By some kind of miracle, there she was. Sitting on a bench reading a book. He looked around her surroundings to see if he could sit next to her without making it suspicious. He noticed a sign that said 'Trolley pick up'. Perfect.

She was waiting for the trolley, well then so was he. He walked up to the bench and sat down on it a good distance away from her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then went back to her book. Sai brought out his sketch pad and started drawing.

Less than a minuet later a ringing of a bell was heard. He looked up to see a contraption motor parts and steam and exhaust. It did not look like a trolley, and probably wasn't safe to ride on. She closed her book and stood up as the thing got closer. When it came to a noisy stop in front of them she hopped on and with reluctancy Sai followed.

She sat down in the back, so he picked the middle. It wasn't very crowded but after a couple stops they were the only ones left. He took a quick look back, she wasn't there. He looked around on the streets and spotted her. He took a chance a jumped off the trolley that was gathering speed as it turned a corner.

He ran down the street and spotted her entering a restaurant. He saw Yamato too. He ran up to him, "Yamato, she's heading toward that restaurant."

"I know. Come on." he replied as they both headed toward the restaurant.

{A/N ok here's where the story really begins, sorta, well you know what I mean, so from now on it'll be in 1st person, so consider the first 3 chaps as intros if you will, sorry it was short again, and it took me along time too, Christmas just got crazy as you all probably know, hope all of you had fun Holidays!}


End file.
